crewcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crew
'' The Crew'' are a group of YouTubers and friends who play games such as GTA, CS:GO, Call of Duty, Golf With Your Friends, and Minecraft. The group of friends consists of 8 - 9 people who play with each other often. They invite special guests now and again, and there have been former members of the Crew too. Season 1 gave a clear impression that the Crew played Minecraft for fun and not to take it seriously. In later seasons, CrewCraft got (slightly) more professional. The Crew began to put more effort into the game while still being the crazy group of guys they are. Particularly in Season 3 the 'Level Wars' have seen players trying to be creative and advance in the game by getting mcmmo levels in order to be top of the leader board. Being a close-knit group of friends, the Crew produce videos on YouTube usually featuring their comedic conversations with one another while they play games on the background. The Crew 'KYR SP33DY' (Speedyw03, KYR_SP33DY, Speedy) Known as the leader, best builder and the roundest member. Speedy is considered to be the one who tries his best to control his friends, most times without success. Speedy plays games such as GTA, CS:GO, Rocket League and Draw with Friends on his main channel which is called speedyw03. On his second channel (KYRSP33DY), Speedy uploads full games of CS:GO, Minecraft, Golf with Friends, Shellshock Live and Roller Coaster Tycoon. 'JahovaWitniss' (JahovazWitniss, JahovasWitniss, Jahova, Hova, Hovie Cakes) Known as the aggressive yet lovable, burping family man. Hova is possibly the most controversial Crew member but manages to show off his sensitive side now and again. Jahova plays a lot of GTA and CS:GO on his main channel, and uploads Minecraft, Golf with Friends and Shellshock Live on his second channel. 'SideArms4Reason' (SideArms, Side, Mr Arms, Side Bars 8 Cars, Albi) Known as the awkward, giggling virgin, googler. Side is the youngest Crew member. Sidearms is the one who makes the worst jokes and stories. Being the most inexperienced person in the Crew, Side, along with the Deluxe 4, have been frequently featured as the 'butt of the joke'. 'TheDeluxe4' (Deluxe4, Deluxe, D4, The Southern One, Bot TheDeluxe4, DDAB, CH4D) Known as the southern, lovable idiot. He is the one who brought together both sides of the crew. Deluxe is usually the butt of every joke the Crew makes but his #D4Fam continue to show their love for him. 'Deluxe20' (D20_, D20, Deluxe Twenty, The Other Southern One, Deluxe, DZO, Twenty (as Joel calls him sometimes)) Known as the southern, quiet fisherman. D20 doesn't often make his voice heard but when he does his one-liners never fail to impress. Uploads fairly regularly with different content often, including goofy videos with his significant other or 1v1 drawing competitions. 'NobodyEpic' (MrNobodyEpic, Nobody, Joel) Known as the drunk, comedic rapper. Joel isn't the most active player on Crewcraft but when he does play he goes hard. Despite going through a dry period of uploading on YouTube, Joel has revived his career and is doing very well with it too. 'G18SprayAndPray' (TheG18, G18, G, Donger, Dongerlord, The Dong, GIB) Known as the silent, giggling dolphin dong, G18 is one of the best players in the Crew, having a good reputation in almost any game in which he features in. He is resembled as a dolphin, and was given the nickname 'The Dong' in CSGO. BdoubleO100 ' (''BdoubleO, Bdubs, John) Known as the guy with the soft buttery voice, Bdubs is considered one of the best Minecrafters in the group and was previously the most family friendly of the bunch. Being featured rarely in the Crew's past videos, The Crew had gradually accepted BdoubleO100 as a part of the Crew after his simultaneous appearance in their videos. Former members '''ImClev (Clev) Known for the use of his recording tools (Dazzle). Many conspiracy theories are out there with the most common being that he went off to college and never returned to play again. Others consist of him being an a**hole and after the crew could afford capture cards, chose to ditch him. In KYR SP33DY's old videos, it was also seen that KYR SP33DY, himself, was 'ImClev'. The Crew phrasing, "Thank Clev", was generated to portray his assistance to the Crew in their early stages. 'LEGIQN' (Legion, Le-Quan, Legi-Queen, Jordan) A former Crew member, little is spoken about Legion since he left. He was a frequent guest on Crewcraft before leaving when his Macbook was not ideal for Minecraft. They took a break of playing together due to the Crew switching over to PC gaming while he stuck it out and continues to play console regularly. Known for his insane styled humor and crazy voices. He only played Minecraft, Call of Duty, and GTA when guest starring. As of 2016, Legion has started playing with the Crew members again and has videos with Joel, Jahova and Speedy (Daddy's Darlings). MissHeartAttack The only female former Crew member, she specialized in FPS games like Call of Duty. She left the Crew upon becoming serious with another gamer named Youtubable and playing more with their friends. Recently, she has reestablished her connection with other Crew members via inviting them to be part of her "Would You Rather" series. Str8Mario Early, early on member of the crew. Stopped playing with the Crew when he went off to college and would no longer play. He uploads to YouTube every now and then which consist of Smite, Mario Kart 8, and a few random games like Titanfall or Destiny. Was first friends with Deluxe 4, Jahova, Speedy, SUK, QuuiK and the famous Clev. Other Friends of The Crew 'iiPolen ' Polen has mainly been in The Crew's CS:GO episodes. He has his own channel and often streams on Twitch where he plays CS:GO, Call of Duty, Minecraft and much more. D1ofAquavibe '(D1) D1 doesn't play with The Crew, but instead makes music, and because the members of The Crew are good friends with him, he lets them use his music in their videos. He created the Crew Remixes, and the majority of the background music in The Crew's videos. '''BzUrQ '(Berserk, BZ) CrewCraft 'server guy' and builder he was first introduced in Modded CrewCraft. Not much is known about him but he's Australian and uses World Edit to create magnificent structures in Minecraft. He was also manager of the Crewniverse build team. 'Abrupt '(Abroopt) Abrupt has played with The Crew on CS:GO on multiple occasions, and has even played ShellShock Live with them in a few videos. '''BabyGengar69 (Baby Gengar) Speedy's cousin who played on the server on Season 1. Not much is known about him at all as he never made a speaking appearance in anyone's videos. Sirenfal (Krysk)' Was a Crewniverse Admin and appeared once in Season 2 to help set up the final battle. Not much is known about him at all. Sirenfal was also known to be a previous member of a Minecraft griefing team know as Team Avolition. 'Strum4h Was a Crewniverse Admin and appeared once in Season 2 to help set up the final battle. Not much is known about him at all. Strum4h was also known to be a previous member of a Minecraft griefing team know as Team Avolition.